


Winning

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Everyone is Dead, SBURB, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 00:23:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>==> Dave wake up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is short because I'm writing in class again. Poem style ficlet. Sadstuck. Whoops. I'll probably write more like these.
> 
> Find me on tumblr (stevengrantrogerrs) or twitter (butiknevvhim)!

You've won the game.  
It's over now.

You wake up.  
You're in the apartment back in Texas.  
No evidence of the past events existing.

It's silent.  
Not a sound around the home.  
'Where's Bro?'  
Oh yeah. Bro is dead.

They're all dead.  
Except you.

The Knight of Time.  
Dave Strider.  
You just won SBURB.

And all of your friends are dead.  
This is your spiral to insanity.


	2. Downfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ==> Dave, try to calm down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be continuous it would seem.

A spiral downwards into insanity.  
You couldn't save them.

John.  
Jade.  
Rose.

No one.

They're all dead.  
Or did they even exist?  
They had to have right?

The game.  
The Trolls.  
Anyone?

Was it all just in your head?

You cry.  
That's all you can do.

Maybe you're just crazy.


	3. Breakdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ==> Dave, make the pain go away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one I guess could be triggering? And I know what you're thinking. 'Why do you keep making chapters if they're all just tiny little bits of fics?' WELL, I'm actually making this up as I go so don't mind me.

You can't take it so you run to the bathroom.  
You stare in the mirror.  
The face looking back at you doesn't even look like your own.

You look ruined.  
Hurt.  
Lifeless, even. 

You throw your shades on the ground and stare at your reflection.  
You can't take this pain.

The little voice in your head is telling you to end it.  
You figure why not.

You've got nothing left to lose.  
You don't even know if you did to begin with.

You dig through the medicine cabinet and take a several pills for god knows what.

You just want to die.  
So that's what you aim for.  
You pass out in the bathroom floor.

Your name is Dave Strider.   
You couldn't save your friends.  
And you just tried to kill yourself.


	4. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ==> Dave examine the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually like inspired by a fic I read called No More Christmas on ff.net psa

Your name is Dave Strider.  
And all of your friends are dead.  
If they were ever real.

You wake up and you don't know where you are.  
It looks like a hospital.  
How'd you get in a hospital you ask yourself.

Oh yeah.  
Pills.

You sit up.  
Still light headed.  
"Holy shit.."

You blink trying to even out your vision.  
A nurse walks in the door.

She gives you some medicine.  
Which you take without question.  
And she leaves.

Your name is Dave Strider and you're in a hospital for attempted suicide.  
You don't know what to do.   
All you know is you want to figure out what happened.  
And whether or not you're crazy.


	5. Leaving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ==>Dave, go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lightly apologizes for this chapter and this entire writing. I'm sorry for what you are about to read/what you have read. Again triggering content along the lines of insanity and suicide. Critique is welcome at this point. I actually don't know the facts about the situation I stuck Dave in like what would happen in real life so I hope I'm not wrong? So yes, sorry. I'm still taking fic requests on my Tumblr for here also! http://mishcllins.tumblr.com I need ideas. I'm probably going to continue writing things in this style for like, ever.

Insane.  
You're insane is what they tell you.  
Hell, you already knew that.

You go through the same routine every morning.  
Do this Mr. Strider.  
Take this Mr. Strider.  
Blah blah blah.

You leave.  
Well, you call it leaving.  
They call it being released.

You throw on your own clothes and you leave.  
Where are you even gonna go?  
Back to the apartment?  
Ugh.

You settle for it.  
It's better than nowhere afterall.

 

It looks the same as you left it.  
Smuppets everywhere.  
Assorted swords and weapons all about.  
Almost brings a tear to your eye.  
Almost.

You're all cried out.  
You think Bro would be disappointed in you.  
But who knows.  
He would.  
You know.

You sit on your bed.  
And that's it you lose it.  
You start crying.  
And screaming.

Your name is Dave Strider and you're fucking crazy.


End file.
